


Flushed for Two

by KelpieChaos



Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Blues and purples and pinks were all pulled out and set aside. Grey for the sky, and brown for...Yusuke leaned back, his ear fins flicking in irritation. Where was his brown?Standing, he glared down at the collection of bottles on the shelves and scattered on the floor. Had he used it in his last piece? Perhaps it was still by his easel then.And, glass glittering tauntingly in a beam of sunlight, there it sat as soon as he twisted around to check.Glittering, and nearly empty.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	Flushed for Two

**Author's Note:**

> (Late) for Shukita Halloween day 3: Astrology + Crossover

The ocean outside his little hut swished peacefully, and Yusuke let himself sway a little to its rhythm as he dug through his paints. He'd seen the most fantastic crystalized tree the other day, and he wanted to paint it for Akira and Ren's wriggling day. Blues and purples and pinks were all pulled out and set aside. Grey for the sky, and brown for…

Yusuke leaned back, his ear fins flicking in irritation. Where was his brown?

Standing, he glared down at the collection of bottles on the shelves and scattered on the floor. Had he used it in his last piece? Perhaps it was still by his easel then.

And, glass glittering tauntingly in a beam of sunlight, there it sat as soon as he twisted around to check.

Glittering, and nearly empty. There was nowhere near enough for the masterpiece he wished to create. And it was the one color he couldn't make himself, or, more accurately, the one color he couldn't make something close to himself.

To have to ask the twins to help him with his gift for their wriggling day was irritating, to say the least.

thalassicArtist [TA] began trolling  twinConquerors [TC]

> [TA]: *~ Would either of you happen to be available at the moment? I find myself in need of assistance. ~*   
>  [TC]: yeah sure whats up =^ΦwΦ^=

Ren swore that his signoff looked like a meowbeast, but Yusuke still had his reservations about it.

> [TC]: were both here btw =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TA]: *~ Excellent! Akira, did you happen to find any of those mushrooms while you were out yesterday? I’m running low on my paint made from them. ~*   
>  [TC]: ...I have a bunch. Ren’s already mashed them...   
>  [TC]: do you want us to send some down to our favorite sea dweller =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TA]: *~ If it would not be too much of a bother. ~*   
>  [TC]: ...I'll pack some curry too...

Yusuke’s stomach rumbled. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but Akira’s curry was always too good to resist. And he was sent a different flavor every time, so it was always an enjoyable surprise.

> [TA]: *~ Oh, thank you. You're much too kind, Akira. ~*   
>  [TC]: ...I'm not...   
>  [TC]: yeah yusuke you gotta let us love you =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TC]: and that means you gotta let us feed you =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TA]: *~ You know that I don't need to eat as often as you two. ~*   
>  [TC]: ...But it makes us happy when you let us...   
>  [TA]: *~ Well. If it makes you happy. ~*   
>  [TC]: yay =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TC]: curry and mushed mushrooms for the bestest sea dweller ever =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TC]: well make sure that all our love is packaged up with them =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TA]: *~ I'm sure that I'll be able to taste it in every bite. ~*   
>  [TC]: ...Can you send us fresh ingredients back?...   
>  [TA]: *~ Of course. I'd hunt down into the very depths of the sea for my matesprits. Is there anything in particular you desire? ~*   
>  [TC]: ...Whatever catches your eye...   
>  [TC]: yeah just grab whatever makes your little violet blood pusher happy =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TA]: *~ As you wish. ~*   
>  [TC]: were sending the stuff now =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TC]: you should get it soon =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TA]: *~ Thank you again for your generosity. ~*   
>  [TC]: hey now no thanks necessary =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TC]: ...You're our matesprit; this is the least we could do...   
>  [TA]: *~ <3 ~*   
>  [TC]: <3 =^ΦwΦ^=   
>  [TC]: ...<3...

thalassicArtist [TA] ceased trolling  twinConquerors [TC]

Warmth curled through his veins as Yusuke closed Trollian. He still didn’t entirely understand _why_ Akira and Ren had chosen him as matesprit, but he was certainly glad he’d let them convince him to go flushed for both of them in return.

But more importantly, it was time to see what the sea could give him that would be worthy of his beloveds.


End file.
